


HOME

by tabionly



Series: GTOP VARIETIES [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M, a proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: "Finally, You don't need to drive me home because now you're my home."





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "sober", I was kinda sad so I made another one with fluff. Enjoooy.

Seunghyun doesn’t know how it _happened_ or when or why, only that one day he was staring right in front of a red velvety box in his own hands, a visible smile was splattered across his entire face grinning like he'd won a lottery. He just happened to bought a ring awhile ago with Youngbae who he assumed was shocked at first when he didn't say anthing, the younger man was obviously discombobulated with his hyung.

 

“Hyung, I didn't know you were planning something as big as this. If I'd known better, I could've brought daesung and seungri with us.” Youngbae had said looking at the older man, smiling.

 

“You know how talkative those two are. I don't want Jiyong to find out about this, I want to keep this as a secret until I propose, okay?” Seunghyun muttered wandering his eyes on different rings that might be perfect for Jiyong's ring finger.

 

“Yeah, It's fine with me. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah, He's been talking about marriage and kids lately. It has to be something right?”

 

Seunghyun smiles from ear to ear, “Yeah. Probably.”

 

* * *

  
And now, Seunghyun is thinking about how he'd proposed to the love of his life, Should he gather all of their friends and family to witness such an amazing moment of their lives or should they just eat dinner then he'll propose later? There are things he wanted to do actually but he couldn't even think straight, He was nervous to say the least.

 

He's been staring at the box for more than an hour now knowing nothing to do so he stood up from where he was sitting then took a deep breathe. “What should I do?” He whispers to himself then not seconds later his phone vibrated onto his pocket, He grabbed it almost immediately.

 

“Seungri, What's up?” He was the first one to say something.

 

“Hmm, the ceiling, I guess?” Seungri muttered sarcastically and Seunghyun could hear him laughing.

  
Seunghyun rolled his eyes, “I said why the fuck are you calling me?”

 

“You really have a bad temper, Hyung. I was just trying to be funny, though.”

 

“It was far from being funny, Now, What do you need?”

 

“I heard some big news and I can't believe you didn't even bother to tell me. I was hurt.” Seungri says from the other line that made the Older man rose his eyebrows in confusion, “I heard it from Youngbae, Hyung.”

 

Youngbae, that _traitor_. He told him to not to tell anyone.

 

“I told him to keep his mouth shut about this.”

 

“Don't be mad at him, He just spilled it accidentally out of excitement, Hyung. And besides, I was bound to know sooner or later, anyway.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your instagram.”

 

“What?”

 

“You've been liking pictures of rings and anything related to marriage.”

 

“You're a creepy stalker, Seungri.”

 

“But I didn't call you about how I'd find out, Youngbae-Hyung told me that you don't know what to do so I'm here to help.”

 

Seunghyun shuffles on his feet then he went to his kitchen to grab a drink then speaks again, “What kind of help you're implying?”

 

“To help you plan, of course! I want to be part of your once in a lifetime moment.” Seungri says happily, He was grinning and Seunghyun could feel it.

 

Seunghyun stops for awhile, thinking about his offer, Seungri can really be so annoying sometimes but he knows their maknae won't fuck this up especially it includes a very special event for his hyungs.

 

“Okay, Since you insisted, though.”

 

“Great! I have a plan.”

 

“Alright, Let's meet up later.”

 

Seunghyun was about to hang up his phone when Seungri speaks.

 

“Make me your best man, Hyung! Bye!”

 

That little fucker. Seunghyun thought, shaking his head in disbelief. Seungri and his ways are something, really.

* * *

 

Jiyong was humming in peace as he was resting his head on Seunghyun's chest, legs on top of his man's legs. He misses this, just being with the man he loves in one place and doing nothing but lay on Seunghyun's bed. These past few moths have been so hectic, he's writing a lot of songs lately and staying up at his studio everyday. He knows he needed to get it done so he can spend a lot of time with the other man right next to him. It's not that the other members haven't lend a helping hand on doing their up coming album in fact they had helped him a lot and contributed much for Jiyong's expectation, Jiyong's responsibility is just that he needs to do the finishing touches, though.

 

Seunghyun also had been a great helped, He wrote the raps parts in almost every track list snd he couldn't asked for more members than them.

 

The two of them were silent, It was calming and fulfilling. Doing nothing and just laying next to each other is more than enough.

 

“You want take outs, tonight?” Seunghyun had asked the younger man, He looks down at him.

 

“No.” Jiyong asnwered shaking his head.

 

“What do you want then?”

 

“Can we have samgyupsal?” Jiyong says smiling.

  
Seunghyun grins widely, poking Jiyong's cute nose.

 

"Yeah, babe. It's fine.”

 

“I love you.” Jiyong mutters out of nowhere, moving his body so he can give Seunghyun a tight hug. “I don't know what will I do without you, You handsome giant teddy bear.”

 

Seunghyun smiles fondly then laughs, putting his hand on Jiyong's shoulder, “If I didn't know you better, I'd say you want something.”

 

Jiyong pouts cutely, “Hey! I don't want something right now, I just want to say it because it's true!” He says defensively. “You're such a bad boyfriend.”

 

“You love me, though.”

 

“I do even if you're treating me bad right now.” He continues to pout making a sad face pretending to be hurt.

 

Seunghyun just chuckles, Indeed, Jiyong is the cutest human ever. “Sorry baby, What should I do to make it up for you?”

 

The younger man smiles devilishly, “Hmm, Give me a ring.” And that made Seunghyun freeze at his spot, “Maybe be mine forever?”

 

Seunghyun laughs nervously, Could he possibly know?

 

“I'm yours forever, Ji.”

 

“That's good to know.”

 

“About the ring--" He couldn't continue his sentence when Jiyong cuts him off.

 

“I was just joking about the ring, babe.” Jiyong laughs giving his man a pat on his left cheek.

 

 _Oh,_ right. Jiyong shouldn't know about his proposal, It'll ruin everything he and Seungri had planned for.

 

“Hyunsuknim called me, He asked me about the album.” Seunghyun had said changing their topic. “How is it going?”

 

“It's perfectly fine, It'll be finish soon so he has nothing to worry about.”

 

“I told you I'll help you finishing it.”

 

“You had contributed a lot, Hyung. And besides, You're still busy promoting your movie, right? Just focus on it.” Jiyong assures him. “By the way, Youngbae, Seungri and Daesung are kind of weird these past few days.”

  
Seunghyun looked at him confused but on the back of his head he might know the answer for that. “What about that?”

 

Jiyong furrowed his brows together in the middle of his forehead as if he was thinking about something. “It's just weird that whenever they're at the studio they would talk discreetly as if they were hiding something from me. I also saw them talking at the lobby at YG but when they saw me coming at their direction, they stopped. It's just me or is it really weird? You think they're having something?”

 

Seunghyun looks anywhere but Jiyong, avoding his eyes because he knows Jiyong will notice his eyes if he's lying and he wouldn't want to be caught off guard, “Maybe you just misinterpreted their actions.”

 

Jiyong was silent for a while, “Maybe. But you don't really know anything, do you?”

 

“What? I don't, of course. I would tell you if I know.” Seunghyun mutters with his deep and low voice.

  
They fell on dead silent again, Seunghyun hates lying the most to Jiyong but this is for the sake of his plan and he's sure it'll be worth it.

 

“But I really think somethings going on.” Jiyong mutters again, “What could it be, hmm?”

 

Seunghyun just laughs then grabbed Jiyong's chin as he planted a deep kiss on his lips to shut his soon to be fiancé up.

* * *

 

“Yah! What took you so long?” Daesung shouts at the top of his lungs through the pounding of loud music inside Seunghyun's villa. “Turn the volume down, man!” He mutters diverting his attention to the DJ incharged, the latter put his thumbs up.

 

“I had to buy flowers, Hyung!” Seungri exclaims happily waving the bouquet of flowers he had bought.

 

“What for?” The older man asks.

 

“For the newly engaged!”

 

“Seunghyun-Hyung hasn't proposed yet. You're very much excited than him.”

 

“Yeah, Well, I'm just being a good friend.”

 

“Buying flowers doesn't make you a good friend.”

 

“But I had to.”

 

“Sometimes, You're so extra.”

 

“I know.” Seungri exclaims chuckling at his own self, “Where are the Hyungs?”

 

Daesung wanders his eyes around then smiles widely as he spotted Youngbae and Seunghyun coming towards them. “There they are.”

 

Seungri turned his back seeing his Hyungs. “Hey, Seunghyun-Hyung! Where have you been?”

 

Seunghyun smiles, “We've been talking to Soohyuk and Soo Joo.”

 

“They're here?”

 

“Of course, You idiot!” Seunghyun says slapping Seungri at the back of his head, “Even your family is here, Seungri.” He added looking ahead Seungri seeing his Dad, Jiyong's dad and Youngbae's dad talking to each other. “Everyone important people in our lives are here.”

 

“So are you ready, Hyung?” Youngbae had suddenly asked, “After this, You're going to plan your wedding then you'll be a husband to Jiyong.”

 

Seunghyun pats his shoulders and gives his dongsaeng a reassuring smile. “Of course I'm ready.”

 

“I can't believe we'll be left behind, Daesung-Hyung!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Youngbae-Hyung is already married then Seunghyun and Jiyong-Hyung will get married soon. Should we just marry each other?” Seungri had asked laughing. Seunghyn and Youngbae joined him and Daesung kept a poker face.

 

“You're really too much to handle, maknae.” Daesung exclaimed.

 

“Hey, Seunghyun! Let's get ready! Jiyong will arrive soon!” Suddenly, Chaerin shouts to Seunghyun as the latter's eyes gone wide, Jiyong's isn't here yet but he's already sweating from nervousness.

 

What if Jiyong says no? What if he doesn't want to settle with Seunghyun? What if he'll think this is too much of a risk? What if he thinks this is just too soon for them?

 

Too many what if's in Seunghyun's mind but only Jiyong could answer those _what if's._

 

 

 

When Jiyong had arrived at Seunghyun's villa he doesn't expect to see these people in fact he'd thought that he'll just going to lay on the king size bed with his man, They're just going to talk about how their days had gone by smoothly and then maybe have some netflix and chill until they fell asleep in each other's arms but today wasn't like any other nights before. Seunghyun's villa was filled with people, People he haven't seen that much smiling at him when he entered the house. He could see his parents giving him a wide smiles and all he could do is to smiled back at them but he was beyond confused.

 

_What is happening?_

 

He could feel all eyes on him, that he was the center of attraction tonight. His mouth still hanging open, His eyes couldn't spot Seunghyun. Where is he? Jiyong thought to himself. Then again, he smiled seeing Seunghyun's mother holding Yeojun with her. He sees his cricle of friends with Seunghyun, the Nuthang. He'd also seen his members and basically everyone in his and Seunghyun's lives.

 

His birthday is still four months away and this couldn't be an advance birthday party, right? But then, he has something in his mind he just doesn't want to assume quickly. Jiyong's not that kind of person who could get nervous in front of a lot of people, He's G-Dragon for heaven's sake but right now, he's not. He's Kwon Jiyong who is very shy infront of a crowd.

 

Not minutes later, Seunghyun appeared. He was drop dead gorgeous with his hair being brushed up. He was smiling to Jiyong.

 

“Hey, What's happening?” Jiyong whispered, “Why is my family here? And yours? And just everyone? Why is everyone here?” He asks continously making a nervous laugh.

 

“Because they have to captured this moment.” Seunghyun says as he caresses Jiyong's cheek, “You look dashing, tonight.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes but smiled, “And you look handsome, as always.”

 

Seungyun didn't say anything instead he had turned his back to Jiyong andand faced everyone who'd been waiting for a while now, “Everyone, Thank you for coming. I know everyone's busy with their own lives but still you chose to come here and witness this amazing night of mine and Jiyong's.” Then Seunghyun turned to look at Jiyong again who just have him a confused look, “What is happening?” Jiyong mouthed at him but the older man just smiled.

 

“I know Jiyong is too puzzled right now, He doesn't know what's happening so might as well give him the answer.” Seunghyun muttered kneeling down in front of Jiyong and suddenly everyone is dead silent.

 

Jiyong's mouth hanged open for the nth time seeing Seunghyun kneeled down has brought tears in his eyes. This is he's been dreaming for and now it's happening. He couldn't move his feet and just glued at the floor. There are tears streaming down his face and as much as wiped those, it wouldn't go away.

 

“Kwon Jiyong, I think you're the best thing that had happened in my life and I decided that I want to keep you forever and never let you go. You've been an amazing partner to me for five years that we've been together and I don't think I can find someone like you, You're one of a kind. Yes, Sir, You're one of a kind.” Seunghyun says emphasizing the yes sir you're of a kind, making everyone laughs including Jiyong. How can someone be this serious then breaks the mood in a matter of seconds? Only, Seunghyun. “You're so amazing and beautiful. We've been each others rock since we were in middle school, I love you so much, Ji. I wanted to say a lot of things right now but I know I'm going to save it for the my vow soon, I love you. Kwon Jiyong, Will you _marry_ me?”

 

Jiyong couldn't bare to answer just yet, he couldn't formulate an answer but he already knows what he's going to say, He just nodded his head as tears still streaming falling down his face then Seunghyun put the ring in his finger. “He said yes!” The older man muttered making everyone cheered in happiness.

 

“Yas! Jiyong! I can't believe you'll get married first!”

 

Jiyong heard Dami shouts. “I want two nieces!”

 

Jiyong laughs and then turned his attention to Seunghyun. “I'm marrying you, Oh my God.”

 

“Yes, You're marrying me.”

 

Indeedx Jiyong is the luckiest man alive. The idea of marrying this drop dead gorgeous man wouldn't sink in, He feels like he's still dreaming. “I love you so much, Thank you.” He muttered before clinging on Seunghyun as he hugs him tightly burrying his face on the crook of his man's neck. “You don't have any idea how happy I am, Seunghyun.”

 

“Well, You made me the happiest, Ji.”

 

“Yah! I'm getting married!” Jiyong shouts still clinging to Seunghyun as he blunts his diamong ring to everyone, “I'm getting married!”

 

“Cheers for the newly engaged!” Seungri shouts holding his wine glass up smiling like a fool.

 

“Cheers!” Everyone says as the all raises their glasses.

 

Jiyong smiles as he pulled back from their hug, “You're the best, you know that?”

 

Seunghyun nodded, “I know.” He says, cackling.

 

Jiyong chuckles, “I can't believe this, really.” He says admiring the ring on his finger.

 

“Ji?” Seunghyun mutters as he lift Jiyong's chin to gain his attention.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you too. And, Seunghyun?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know, Finally, You don't need to drive me home because now you're my home.”

 

Seunghyun just smiles at that, Yeah, Their _home_ is in each other and that's the only thing that matters.


End file.
